Natasha is a BAMF
by VampireApple
Summary: Natasha is not afraid of Hulk or Bruce. Bruce just needs a little help figuring that out. Natasha and Bruce friendship fic.


My beta is out of the country at the moment, so all mistakes are mine, because I am very bad at finding them. If (when) you see spelling mistake or typos, please point them out and I'll fix them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers,

**(((((*)))))**

Bruce was working quietly in the lab when he felt a presence. "Clint?" he called out. The archer was the only one who could sneak up on him.

"Hey," Clint called out.

Bruce turned around. Clint was standing there, looking comfortable, and standing causally. "Hello. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why are you avoiding Natasha?"

Bruce blinked owlishly. "What?"

"We've all been here about three months. You don't really go out of your way to see anyone, but you seem to actively avoid Natasha."

"Um…"

Clint still looked casual, but his eyes were glinting. "Do you have anything personal against Natasha?"

"No! No, I was just… trying to be considerate."

"Considerate?"

"After… after that happened on the helicarrier."

Clint's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

Bruce looked confused. "I- the other guy attacked Natasha."

"So?"

"So? I-" Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. "Clint, that's not something someone gets over. I was trying to be respectful."

Clint blinked several times. "Wait, you think-" he laughed, making Bruce jump. "You think Natasha is scared of you? Of Hulk?"

Bruce was starting to feel frustrated. "Clint-"

"Look, Bruce, Natasha has faced a lot of horrors in her life. A giant green rage monster trying to kill her really isn't a biggie. If anything the chitauri were at least as scary. She's not afraid of you."

"I- what?" Bruce really couldn't process the words.

"I'm serious. Go visit her this afternoon. She'll be on her floor cleaning her weapons."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Bruce replied drily.

Clint clapped him on the shoulder. "Bring some tea as a peace offering."

**(((((*)))))**

Bruce stood in the elevator on Natasha's floor holding a tray that contained a teapot, creamer, sugar, lemon slices and two tea cups. The doors had opened but he couldn't bring himself to move. He had been standing in place for five minutes, trying to gather the courage to either open the doors and step onto her floor or go back to his own floor. He still hadn't made a decision when the elevator dinged and started to make an ascent. It arrived at the requested floor, the common room. The doors opened to reveal a surprised Thor.

"Doctor Banner?"

"Hello." Bruce didn't move.

"Have I interrupted you?"

"No."

"Ah."

The two stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" Thor finally asked.

"… I think I'm trying to have tea with Natasha."

"Then why are you standing in the elevator?"

Bruce looked down his tray, unable to say anything.

Thor took a step closer. "Natasha is a fine warrior and valued member of our team. You are as well, Bruce. I strongly feel that Natasha would welcome you and your offering of tea."

Bruce glanced up at Thor. He felt like he was choking on his emotions. He was unused to such easy acceptance.

Thor said nothing further. He pressed the button for Natasha's floor and stepped off the elevator. The doors closed on his reassuring smile. When the doors opened to Natasha's floor again Bruce forced himself to walk out. He froze when he saw Natasha sitting off to the side, watching him.

"Bruce?" she questioned.

He lifted the tray slightly in offering and explanation. Natasha tilted her head, considering. She nodded. Bruce followed her when she left the room. She indicated that he should sit down at her dining room table. Bruce poured each of them tea before he sat down. He added sugar ad a lemon slice to his own, mostly to give his hands something to do while he wait for Natasha to return from her pantry. She came back and set a plate of cookies on the table next to the tea pot. She sipped her tea before adding a little creamer and sugar.

"Clint says you're not afraid of me." The words were out of his mouth before he realized he was thinking them.

Natasha blinked. "He's right."

"Ah."

They sat in silence. Bruce found himself relaxing and even enjoying her company. They finished the tea and the cookies without another word spoken between them.

"Thank you for the tea Bruce."

"You're welcome. Would… would you like to bring some tea to my floor tomorrow evening?"

Natasha smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

Bruce smiled back. "Alright."

**(((((*)))))**

_Okay, one of my biggest pet peeves in this fandom is when Natasha is afraid of Hulk or Bruce. Seriously? Are you people on crack? Natasha is the biggest badass on that team, and she could kill anyone in that movie with a Q-tip. Yes, Hulk trying to kill her is a little intense, so of course she'd be cautious, but still having issues with the attack afterwards? Really? _

_I don't see anyone on that team being scared of Hulk- cautious yes, but not scared. That people tend to make Natasha like this more than anyone else pisses me off. _

_That said, this turned out a little more sincere and with a little more focus on Bruce than I had originally planned, but I like it. _


End file.
